


Valentine's Day Surprise!

by janeisapornaddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Corruption, Drugs, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Netorare, Premature Ejaculation, Small Penis, Transformation, Valentine's Day, cum, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict
Summary: Mel is worried about her adorably small dick, and decides to take part in an experimental trial for a new drug called Gro-Me! Follow her progress as she tries to transform her adorable little quickshot cock into a thick, twitching breedpole, all in time to impress her girlfriend Luca on Valentine's Day!Of course, with an incredibly sadistic scientist overseeing the trial, and strange side-effects appearing with every dose, it might not be that simple...~
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Day 1: January 13th

“Current date, January 13th. This is the first day of the month-long trial of Eros Corporation Limited’s new experimental enhancement drug, designation #7567, currently named “Gro-Me”. I’m Dr. Addams, and I’m sitting with Test Subject #001-A. Today’s interview is just getting to know the subject, gathering a little information, and making sure that she’s right for this project. Would you care to introduce yourself for the camera, and explain why you’re here?”

Dr. Addams certainly looked like someone who worked for a company that dealt in biological and sexual enhancements. Plump, pink lips which hung slightly open when she wasn’t talking, pure platinum blonde hair pulled back into a sensible ponytail, and two big, soft, natural-looking tits straining the buttons on the blouse she wore under her lab coat… it was enough to make Test Subject #001-A, aka Mel, feel a little insecure about her relatively flat chest, among other things.

She squirmed in her seat, on the opposite side of the table to the scientist, playing with the frayed sleeves of her thick sweater. It wasn’t just the fact that Dr. Addams was hot that was making her nervous; the sterile white walls of the lab, the camera, the formal tone of it all, it was a little overwhelming… and that wasn’t even getting into the fact that the whole thing was  _ very  _ embarrassing. But Mel was a woman on a mission. She took a breath, before smiling into the camera.

“Hi, I’m Mel! I’m 28 years old, and, uh…”

She paused, and drummed her fingers on the table between herself and the scientist, who raised an eyebrow expectantly. Mel’s cheeks darkened.

“I… uh… I’m participating in this study because I’m…”

Mel trailed off, staring at her lap as the blush spread from her cheeks to cover her whole face. The scientist leaned forward, smirking at her test subject.

“I’m sorry, would you mind speaking up?”

Mel made an embarrassed little squeak.

“I… I want a bigger dick… to impress my girlfriend, Luca, for Valentine’s day!”

She had hoped that would be enough detail, but the scientist nodded, and then said “Would you mind telling us what size it is currently? Erect length in inches, for preference.”

Mel groaned inwardly. 

“U-um… th-three inches-”

“That’s not what you wrote on your application form,” Dr. Addams interjected, her smile only widening.

_ Uuuggghh… don’t make me say iiit… _

“It’s… two and a half…”

“When you can actually get it hard,” Dr. Addams finished for her, before scribbling something in her notes.

“Y-yeah… my girlfriend says it doesn’t bother her, b-but I sometimes worry that someone with something bigger is going to come along and… y’know…”

Dr. Addams nodded solemnly without looking up from her clipboard.

“And just to wrap up our data collection, could you show the camera what we’re starting with here?”

Mel blinked.

“I… what do you mean?”

Dr. Addams looked up again. 

“Just strip down a little so we can see how big- well, what size you currently have.”

Mel squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. Maybe this whole thing had been a bad idea… but she’d come this far already. She wasn’t going to back out now, especially since she’d probably end up having to document her... growth several more times. May as well get used to it now.

“OK, here…”

Mel stood up, and, with shaky hands, pulled down her jeans. Dr. Addams’ eyes widened.

“Oh dear… subject #001-A has… a deficiency, certainly…”

Mel felt like sinking into the floor. She glanced down at her crotch, and was met with the same sight she always was; her cock, a slightly darker shade of brown than the rest of her skin, sitting limply against a set of nuts that were only slightly smaller than average, which only further underscored how pathetically small it was, at barely an inch long. 

“We’ll need to look again into subject #001-A’s claims about her size, she may have been erroneously factoring in the length of her foreskin,” Dr. Addams noted, leaning across the table, getting so close that Mel could feel her breath against her drooping, oversized foreskin. 

“Could you demonstrate how much… larger… it gets when you’re hard?” she asked. Mel felt like she was going to die. Dr. Addams’ constant veiled remarks about her cock were mortifying, and yet… she couldn’t deny that having such an attractive girl examining her dick so closely felt kind of nice…

With that in mind, Mel bit her lip, nodded, and then reached down, wrapping her thumb and forefinger around the head of her cock. Gently, she started stroking, closing her eyes, and picturing Luca’s face. Her raven-black hair, soft, chubby body, the way she smiled and flirted with her...

“So… you want a bigger dick to make sure your girlfriend doesn’t cheat on you?” 

Mel’s eyes snapped open. Dr. Addams had put her clipboard down, and was now resting her chin in her hand, leaning across the table, only a few inches from Mel’s dick.

“Y-yeah, I guess…” Mel gasped, feeling herself starting to harden.

“Are you sure she’s not cheating on you already?” her smirk had gone from teasing to downright wicked. 

“Because if my girlfriend’s cock was that pathetic, I’d totally be getting pounded behind her back… maybe that’s what she’s doing while you’re at this appointment! Inviting some hung stud over, getting  _ stretched  _ in the same bed you usually disappoint her in?”

Mel’s breathing was getting faster. This was awful. She didn’t want to hear this. But…

“I mean… I haven’t even taken any supplements, but my cock is a nice, meaty, nine incher… maybe I should make some house calls during your treatment? Introduce myself to Luca, get nice and friendly with her, and then dump a few loads into her cunt while you watch.”

“Nnnhhh… d-don’t… don’t say thaaaat…” Mel whined pathetically.

“No? You don’t wanna think about your girlfriend being used as a  _ cumdump  _ for hung studs? Or rather… you want her to be your cumdump, don’t you? You want her to get on her knees, and  _ beg  _ for your cock…”

“Y-yes… fuck, I do…” Mel replied, increasing her pace.

“Close your eyes… imagine that pathetic little nub is actually the fat fucking  _ breeder meat  _ you’re going to have when you finish this treatment… stuffing it into that cheating whore’s pussy and making sure she swears off  _ any  _ cock except yours…” the supposedly professional scientist looked up, undoing a few buttons on her blouse, and exposing an inviting valley of cleavage to Mel.

“Hhh- th-that’s awful…” she might have been whining, but Mel was now rock hard, and her balls were drawing up, getting ready to unload…

“Go on. Creampie her. Make her  _ yours _ ,” Dr. Addams purred, and that was enough to tip Mel over the edge. With a moan, she fired a few thin, watery strings of cum, which landed on Dr. Addams’ chest, before collapsing back into her chair, her legs feeling weak.

Dr. Addams extracted a tissue from the small box on the table, and smartly wiped the dribble of cum off her tits, before walking over to the trash can in the corner, and disposing of it with a look of contempt on her face. She came back over just as Mel was getting her breath back. 

“Subject was brought to orgasm in less than one minute by fantasies of her significant other cheating on her, and has indeed overestimated the size of her erect penis by at least half an inch. In my opinion, this shows conclusively that she is a good fit for this study, and I will be sending her home with one week’s supply of Gro-Me. I’ll arrange an appointment to check in with subject #001-A when that time has elapsed. End recording.”

Dr. Addams thumbed the red button on the video camera, before buttoning up her blouse again.

“W-wait… s-so all those things you were saying… were just part of the experiment?” Mel asked, pulling up her jeans and getting to her feet, feeling rather embarrassed. 

“Oh, completely! I would never say such awful things sincerely,” Dr. Addams replied. Mel really wished she could believe her, but the sheer glee that had been in her voice when she had been saying all that…

She shook it off. So her methods were a little unconventional. It wasn’t like Mel was taking part in a conventional study. She could roll with the weirdness, as long as it meant she got a bigger cock out of it… right?


	2. Day 7: January 20th

“Current date, January 20th. This is just a quick check-in with Test Subject #001-A, to measure the effects of Eros Corporation Limited’s ‘Gro-Me’ drug on a human test subject, after one week of continuous use. So, how are you feeling?”

Mel smiled into the camera.

“I’m really good! The pills are working super well!”

Dr. Addams leaned back in her chair, and crossed her legs, the smooth nylon of her pantyhose shining under the bright laboratory lights.

“Is that so? What has the effect been so far?”

Without hesitation, Mel stood up, and, after some excited fumbling, pulled her pants down to her knees. The difference was obvious; her flaccid cock had almost doubled in size, still on the smaller side, but not absurdly so.

Dr. Addams stroked her chin, and gave a  _ hm  _ of approval.

“Um… do you need to do any of the tests you did last time, or…?” Mel tried not to sound hopeful. The fact was, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about anything that Dr. Addams had said for the past week, and part of her had been looking forward to more...

“Oh, there’s no need for that this session, we’re just covering your progress, which looks good, and any potential side effects you may be experiencing. Do you have any to report?”

Mel seriously considered pushing the issue, but decided against it. She shouldn’t get used to doing stuff like that.

“Well, there have been a couple of things…”

“Such as?”

“Uh… it’s a little embarrassing, but… it gets hard a lot more easily now…”

Dr. Addams tilted her head curiously, and the ghost of that same cruel smirk she had worn last session crossed her features.

“Is that so? Interesting… the subject's penis responds  _ much  _ more readily to stimulus… could you give us some examples of what sorts of stimuli are most effective?”

Mel shivered, despite the comfortable temperature of the lab. 

“I…”

_ Every time Luca bends over to pick something up, I can’t think about anything except grabbing her hips and filling her ass with cock. Every time she leaves the house, all those things you said about her cheating on me come flooding back and I can’t help but jerk off while thinking about it. Every time she makes a cute little joke about my “little friend” I want to push her to her knees and cockslap her. _

“J-just morning wood, that kinda thing, y’know?”

Dr. Addams was scribbling furiously on her clipboard.

“I see. And has the consistency or amount of your ejaculations changed in any way?”   
“Um… is that normal?”

_ Because I used to just be able to quietly rub one out in the bathroom or even in bed and it wasn’t noticeable, but now it’s thick and heavy and it smells kinda bad… it gets stuck under my foreskin if I leave it without washing... _

“Very. The drug works by inducing growth in various parts of your sexual anatomy, and one of the expected effects of this is an increase in the rate of semen production.”

“Th-then yeah, I guess it’s a little thicker…”

Dr. Addams smiled to herself. She seemed to be hearing everything she wanted to.

“Excellent. And, if I might ask, have there been any changes to your refractory period?”

Mel paused. This was one area where she didn’t really need to downplay anything.

“Um… not really, no. I need a rest after I cum, same as ever. Should there be a change?”

With a frown, Dr. Addams added a few more notes to her clipboard. Then she placed it on the table, and steepled her fingers together, looking thoughtful.

“We were expecting to see some shifts, but the fact that there haven’t been any is no cause for concern. They might take a while to manifest, or they may never appear at all. That’s why we do these trials, after all, to test and see if our hypotheses about these drugs are correct. At any rate, it sounds as if things are proceeding more or less as expected. I have no qualms about signing off on another week’s worth of pills for you, if you’re happy to continue with the study?”

Mel nodded quickly, eager to get home with more Gro-Me. Sure, she hadn’t been expecting quite so many odd side effects, but she couldn’t argue with the results!

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! i'd hoped to have this whole story finished for today, but unfortunately real life is a butt, so I only have the first two chapters ready to post! i really hope everyone enjoys them, and i'll try to get the rest up soon! <3


End file.
